


Unleashed

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts. </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_deathjunke"></span><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://deathjunke.livejournal.com/"><b>deathjunke</b></a> – “Remus/Sirius; Leash laws”<br/></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathjunkE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Remus gasped as Sirius shoved him against the wall, pinning him tightly and smothering him with urgent, demanding kisses.

“Sir-“ he was silenced by Sirius’s large hand clamping over his mouth.

“Shhhh, love,” Sirius crooned softly, running his free hand over Remus’s hair, petting him gently. “Hush now, there’s my good boy.” Remus whimpered softly.

“But,” Sirius continued quietly, “you weren’t a good boy earlier, were you, pet? You were very naughty indeed. Flirting with Tonks like that.” Remus whimpered again. “Of course,” – just a whisper now – “that’s what _leash laws_ are for, isn’t it? For naughty boys like you.”  



End file.
